Heart & Hurt
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Tidak apa-apa. Sejatinya cinta itu memanglah butuh proses dan tahapan dalam menjalaninya. Dan itu wajar tentu saja! Justru cinta yang terkesan terburu-buru tanpa pemantapan hati malah akan berujung dengan hasil yang tidak diharapkan, bukan? YUNJAE, Oneshoot


**Title: Heart & Hurt**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Pair: YunJae**

**Genre: Oneshoot, BL, Random, Romance(?)**

**Warn: Cerita absrud dalam rangka memulihkan mood dari WB berkepanjangan -,-v**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_OoO_

_Aku mencintaimu yang mencintai dia.._

_OoO_

Yunho menatap sendu seseorang yang sudah menjadi cinta rahasianya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Terkadang cinta itu rumit ne, Yun?" tanya orang itu.

"Rumit jika kau berpikiran kalau itu memang rumit, Jae!"

"Aku tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya jika ternyata Changmin sudah menyukaiku jauh sebelum aku menyukainya.." Lengkungan manis pada bibir Jaejoong ketika mengucap nama Changmin menjadi getar menyakitkan untuk sesuatu di dalam dada Yunho.

"Itulah kenapa cinta disebut misteri.. Kau tidak bisa membaca perasaan seseorang.. Bahkan orang terdekatmu yang sudah lama menaruh rasa untukmu.."

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Yun. Padahal aku dan Changmin sudah berteman sekian dekatnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu isi hati seseorang."

_OoO_

_Sama seperti kau yang tidak akan pernah tahu isi hatiku._

_OoO_

* * *

Oktober sudah memasuki minggu ketiga.. Cuaca sudah mulai mendingin secara perlahan.  
Seperti hatimu kini. Sekeping hati dalam kesabaran yang tergores oleh kesetiaan.

Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya.. Mencintai dirinya lebih dari kau mencintai dirimu sendiri.. Karena bagaimanapun sikapnya dimatamu, bagaimanapun gunjingan orang ditelingamu, dia tetaplah bidadari Tuhan yang menjadi penghias cinta hidupmu.

Hei hyungdeul!  
Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?

Dari dulu..dari semenjak aku mengenal kisah cintamu dengan dia, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada chemistery diantara kalian.. Keunikan kisah, perang batin, konflik fisik, serta pengorbanan yang tersembunyi menjadi lagu cinta yang absrud untuk nyanyian asmara kalian.

* * *

"Kau sibuk hari ini hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho.

"Molla.. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke Red Ballon's seperti biasanya.. Kau tahu Junsu-ah? Rasanya rindu sekali walau hanya sehari aku tidak menemui anak-anakku," Junsu dapat menangkap nada hangat dari ucapan Yunho ketika bibir hati itu mengatakan kata 'anak-anakku'.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika laki-laki bermarga Jung itu sangat menyukai anak kecil.  
Jung Yunho adalah figur ayah teladan.

Junsu tidak berlebihan, ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu karena ia memang tahu bagaimana kasih sayang Yunho kepada dua puluh lima anak angkatnya di panti asuhan Red Ballon's milik nyonya Kang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika ucapanmu yang aku pikir hanya sebuah joke sekarang malah menjadi kenyataan.. Kau dulu pernah berkata ingin memiliki dua puluh lima anak dan sekarang kau telah memilikinya, hyung.. " tutur Junsu seraya menatap mata musang Yunho yang menyipit karena tarikan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan, Junsu-ah? di masa tua nanti aku tidak akan kesepian karena lima belas puteriku dan sepuluh putraku akan datang berkunjung menemui ayahnya yang sudah tua dan kesepian..hahaha.." Yunho tergelak sendiri mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ya ya ya~ aku tahu kau memang hartawan, hyung! Aku juga tahu jika gepokan uang dan batangan emas milikmu tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan.. Jadi aku tidak heran jika kau akan mencukupi kedua puluh lima anak-anakmu dengan kemewahan."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Junchan yang manis~" Junsu mendelik mendengar julukan yang diberikan Yunho.

"Ck, jangan sama kan aku dengan gula, hyung! Memangnya kau pikir jadi manis itu enak? Jika gula dikerubungi semut, tapi aku malah dikerubungi wanita.."

Yunho tertawa lepas.  
Aish, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang memiliki selera humor yang sedikit melenceng.  
Wanita apanya? Jelas-jelas Junsu lebih banyak memiliki fanboy daripada fangirl.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak hyung jika mereka sudah tak bersama?"

"Mereka?"

"Jaejoong hyung dan Changmin."

Hening beberapa detik.. dapat Junsu lihat perubahan ekspesi wajah Yunho yang menggelap seketika. Mata sipit yang tadi berbinar dengan gelak tawa sekarang meredup tak kira-kira.

Selalu seperti ini, jika sudah menyinggung soal Jaejoong, Yunho tak pernah berhasil menyembunyikan luka hati yang tersirat dalam tatapan matanya.

"Aku mendengar jika Changmin dekat dengan Vic.." Junsu melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu kan hyung jika Changmin itu sebenarnya normal.. Perasaannya pada Jaejoong hyung dulu bukanlah cinta. Tapi ketertarikan semu yang menjurus pada rasa penasaran. Dan berhubung Changmin itu masih muda, aku rasa si tiang itu masih lebih suka berpetualang se enak pantatnya daripada harus menjalin sebuah komitmen dalam jangka panjang dengan seseorang.. jadi aku pikir perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong hyung tidak akan bersifat permanen."

* * *

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup. Bisa dikatakan sebenarnya ia amat sangat bingung dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya nanti.  
Ia takut.  
Takut jika nanti ia malah akan mendapatkan penolakan dari orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu, Jae?" suara baritone milik Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari kemelut di hatinya.

"Eh? Oh! A-aniya.. Kurang lebih aku baru lima belas menit disini," dustanya. Padahal kenyataannya dia sudah cukup lama duduk gelisah di cafetaria itu.

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sangat enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan cinta rahasianya itu. Goresan luka yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong di hatinya beberapa waktu lalu masih belum sembuh benar.

"Jadi? Hal apakah yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Yunho tanpa menatap sepasang mata bulat milik Jaejoong yang melirik-lirik ragu ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, Yunho."

Inilah yang menjadi ketakutan laki-laki Jung tersebut. Ia takut tidak bisa menahan luapan perasaannya lagi. Jaejoong mengatakan rindu adalah rindu dalam artian teman merindukan temannya. Namun tidak bagi lubuk hati Yunho. Ia berharap arti rindu yang Jaejoong maksudkan adalah rindu kepada seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

"Ternyata kau bisa merindukanku juga heum?" gurau Yunho.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku bukan hanya merindukanmu tapi juga kehilanganmu Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sangar namun malah terkesan imut dimata Yunho.

"Kau ini kemana saja Bear? Aku menelponmu tapi kau malah tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku, pesanku pun tak pernah kau balas, dan setiap aku berkunjung ke tempatmu, apartemenmu selalu kosong tidak ada orang. Memangnya selama empat bulan ini kau dimana eoh? Hibernasi?" sinis Jaejoong mengungkapkan betapa kesalnya ia mencari sahabatnya itu. Jika saja ia tidak meminta tolong kepada Junsu untuk memaksa Yunho agar menemuinya di cafe ini, mungkin saja si beruang itu entah kapan akan muncul di hadapan wajahnya lagi?

Awalnya Jaejoong takut Yunho akan membencinya karena semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Changmin, dirinya jadi sangat jarang bercerita dan berkeluh kesah kepada sahabatnya itu.

Dan Jaejoong akui ia merasa amat bersalah kepada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum.  
"Aku sibuk bermain dengan anak-anakku, Jaejoong-ah.."

"Mwo?"

"Kau belum tahu jika sekarang aku sudah punya anak.."

"Aku serius Jung Yunho?"

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku sedang bercanda? Aku serius Jae.. Dan aku punya dua puluh lima anak sekarang."

"Yang benar saja? Apakah kau sudah gila?"

"Tsk, aku berkata benar Kim Jaejoong! Aku mengadopsi dua puluh lima anak di panti asuhan Red Ballon's!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

XXX

Sepasang sahabat itu duduk bersisian di bangku taman panti asuhan kecil milik nyonya Kang.  
Sebenarnya panti itu adalah milik Yunho.. Yunho juga yang menjadi donatur untuk seluruh biaya panti tersebut. Hanya saja Yunho telah menunjuk Kang Jiwon sebagai Ibu pengelola.

"Tidakkah mereka sangat lucu hmm?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ya.. Mereka sangat lucu dan polos.." jawab Jaejoong. Bibir keduanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil dan balita bermain perosotan, ayunan, kejar-kejaran, serta sekumpulan anak perempuan yang menenteng berbagai macam boneka.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada Yunho.  
Ah~  
Enam bulan berlalu dan selama empat bulan hubungannya dengan Yunho sempat surut, sekarang ia malah menemukan sosok Yunho yang terlihat makin berkilau dan penuh pesona.

"Yunho-ah?"

"Heum?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menikah?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau laki-laki matang Yunho-ah.. Kau sudah mapan, wajahmu tampan, sikapmu baik, kau bertanggung jawab, dan kau sangat mencintai anak-anak. Jadi aku rasa banyak wanita diluar sana yang bermimpi untuk menjadi istrimu.." seloroh Jaejoong. Benar bukan? Dimata Jaejoong, sahabatnya ini adalah laki-laki sempurna idaman wanita.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu?"

"Ya... Anggap saja aku sedang memujimu.." Jaejoong tersenyum memandang Yunho.

"Tapi aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk aku jadikan istri Jaejoong-ah.."

"Wae?"

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman yang ia duduki. Dipejamkan sekilas kedua mata sipitnya.  
Sekarang kah?  
Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Jaejoong tentang isi hatinya selama ini?

"Karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang, Jaejoongie.. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu menyukaiku atau tidak?!" ungkap Yunho. Pada akhirnya cepat atau lambat ia tetap harus mengutarakan perasaannya juga.

Jujur saja, yang namanya cinta semakin kau pendam justru akan semakin melesak kepermukaan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bertanya padanya, Yun? Siapa tahu ternyata dia juga menyukaimu.." saran Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik itu terlihat antusias mengetahui jika Yunho ternyata sudah punya seseorang di hatinya.

Aish, kenapa sahabatnya tidak pernah bercerita padanya eoh?

"Haruskah?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Tentu saja harus Jung Yunho! Kau jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menahan perasaan seperti itu.."

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Jaejoong-ah.. Aku menyukaimu.. Aku menyukaimu sejak sebelum kau menyukai Changmin.. Selama empat bulan aku menghidarimu adalah semata-mata karena aku tak sanggup melihat kau bersama laki-laki lain, Jae..." Jaejoong mematung mendengar penuturan Yunho.  
Apa maksudnya?

"Terus terang aku tidak bisa mengucapkan seberapa besar rasa sukaku padamu, tapi jika kau mengijikan., aku akan menunjukan besar rasaku melalui sikap dan tindakanku nanti.. Jadi, apakah boleh aku menyukaimu Jaejoongie?"

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menangis saat ini juga. Benarkah Yunho menyukainya?  
Laki-laki Jung itu tidak mau membuktikan perasaannya melalui kata-kata tapi memilih perbuatan sebagai caranya.  
Laki-laki Jung itu tidak menuntut Jaejoong untuk menjawab perasaannya tapi malah meminta ijin agar ia diperbolehkan menyukai dirinya.  
Oh God~  
Adakah laki-laki lain yang seperti ini?  
Adakah laki-laki lain yang mencintai Jaejoong sebesar Yunho mencintainya?

"Kau menyukaiku?" Jaejoong menatap lurus kedua bola mata Yunho.  
Ia sedang berusaha meyakinkan hatinya, sadarkah Yunho dengan perkataannya barusan?

"Ya.." Yunho hampir saja terjungkal dari bangku yang di dudukinya manakala Jaejoong tiba-tiba menubruk dan menghambur kedalam pelukan dada bidang miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Yun. Tapi aku tahu siapa kau dan aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya." Bagi Yunho jawaban Jaejoong memang masih terkesan ambigu. Namun dalam kata-kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan padanya tidak ada kalimat yang mengandung penolakan bukan? Jadi apakah itu artinya laki-laki cantik itu mau membuka hati untuknya?

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie.." Yunho mengecup puncak kepala lelaki cantik yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan tangan kokohnya.

"Dan aku yakin aku juga akan mencintaimu Yunho-ah.." Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya pada Yunho.

Tidak apa-apa.  
Sejatinya cinta itu memanglah butuh proses dan tahapan dalam menjalaninya. Dan itu wajar tentu saja!  
Justru cinta yang terkesan terburu-buru tanpa pemantapan hati malah akan berujung dengan hasil yang tidak diharapkan, bukan?

Jadi, biarkan perasaan yang akan menuntunmu untuk melabuhkan cinta itu sendiri. Karena kepingan hatimu pasti tidak akan menyatu jika tidak dikaitkan dengan kepingan pasangannya.

* * *

**E. N. D**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya :)**

**Mohon kritik dan saran untuk perbaikan author dalam menulis... ^^**

**Bear Hug **

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
